the only exception
by floatingfangirl
Summary: Hunters don't get happy ending, and I'm not an exception. But, whenever I'm around him, I can't help but feel like we belong together, like this is supposed to happen. Maybe he's the one happy exception to my painful life.
1. introduction

_**July 2003**_

"I think we should break up."

"Oh." It's ironic really. I've been planning on ending this off since we started dating. It's not like I don't love him. I do. He's the reason I stayed in this town for so long. He's the reason I stopped traveling with Dean and John. This was unavoidable. If he didn't end this off, it would've had to be me. I can't let my work catch up to me. Not here. Not with him.

"I guess I should get going then," I say, turning to leave his small dorm. Before I can exit, he grabs my arm.

"I don't want to do this Sarah, but I don't have a choice." His eyes read that he's telling the truth.

"If you don't want to, then why?" I ask, tears threatening to spill. I shouldn't cry. This was inevitable. I knew we were going to break up the day we started going out. Hunters don't get happy endings, and I'm no exception.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you, please understand. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to." His eyes burn into mine making the struggle not to cry more and more difficult.

"I need to go," I say quickly. If I don't get out of here soon, I'll break down.

"Will you stay in town?" He asks. I shrug.

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know," I answer before breaking the grip he has on my arm, and running out of the room. He doesn't chase after me, or call out my name, and I'm grateful for that. If he did, I'd probably run back into his arms. Just for one last time. One last kiss. One last moment with him.

I run faster once I get outside. The night air wrapping around me like a cold blanket. I finally let myself cry. I have to leave this place. He was the only reason I stayed. The only reason I left hunting. I pull out my phone and call my ticket out of here: Dean.

"Hey, what's up?"

"How close are you to California?"

"Pretty close. About an hour away from where you're at. Why?"

"I want to come back into hunting. Pick me up at my apartment."

"I'm leaving now."

 _ **AN- Hi, this is my first supernatural fanfiction (and my first fanfiction on this website) I'm really excited to write this. I know this was a bit short, but it's only the introduction. The regular chapters should be longer. Please leave a review and all that stuff. I'd love to know how I'm doing.**_


	2. chapter one

_**3 years later**_

It's been eight days since John last checked in. Dean's trying to act calm, but I can tell he's stressing.

"We should go look for him," I tell Dean.

"No. We're staying put." We've had this fight four times over the past two days.

"Dean, he hasn't answered any of our calls. He could be in trouble. Hell, he could be de-"

"Don't say that! He's alive."

"He might be alive, but he could in some sort of trouble. Better to be safe than sorry. I know you're worried about him," I sigh, sitting down on the motel bed.

"He can handle himself."

"I know that, but we need to be sure."

"I'm calling him," Dean says putting his phone to his ear. After a few seconds, he puts it back down. John didn't pick up.

"Fine, we'll go to look for him, but first I have to do something," Dean says standing up.

"You want to share what that is?"

"My brother. He's in college right now, he can help us," Dean tells me.

"A Winchester in college? That's crazier then what I do for a living!"

The impala stops at a parking lot of an apartment building I recognize. We're in the area I used to live in. I was never able to afford a nice apartment like these (I could barely afford my piece of shit one). But I had a friend who lived here. I wonder if they still do.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. Move into the backseat, my brothers gonna want to sit in the front," Dean says turning off the car.

"I'm good. If your brother wants the front, he can fight me for it." Dean lets out a laugh.

"This is gonna be interesting," he says before exiting the car. I look out the window and around the empty parking lot. Its early morning. Hopefully once Dean gets his brother, we'll get some sleep. I hate sleeping in the car. I have since I started hunting. I grab my book from my backpack and begin to read. I barley have time to read anymore, I never have the time. I used to love reading before I became a hunter. Sometimes it's nice to completely zone out of the fucked up world and going to someone else's. After a little bit, I hear voices outside. Dean must be explaining the situation to his brother. After a while, I hear the car door open. Still engaged in my book, I don't bother looking up.

"Hey buddy, get in the back," I say to Dean's brother, still looking down.

"Or you can get in the back, since this is my dad's car," I hear him say.

"Ok sport listen-"I look up. I know him. Oh god, I know him.

"S-Sam?"

"Sarah?!"

 _ **A/N-**_ _Yay chapter one! I hope you liked it. I'm gonna try to update daily, the next couple chapters might be a little short, but I'm gonna try to make them longer. Please leave a review so I know how I'm doing._


	3. chapter two

"You're a hunter!?" Sam asks, I get out of the car. It's really him.

"You're Dean's brother?!"

"I'm assuming you two know each other," Deans says walking over to us.

"We dated for about a year during my second year of college," Sam tells him.

"Sammy's the guy you ranted about the entire time we were driving to Texas?"

"You ranted about me during a two hour drive"

"We didn't exactly end on good terms Sam." Dean lets out a laugh.

"Wanna explain why you're laughing asshat?" I ask, getting pissed off.

"I'm just finding this funny that's all."

"Get in the car Dean!" I demand, giving him a glare. He puts his hands up in a surrendering motion before walking to the driver's side of the car and getting in.

"Wow, I'm surprised Dean listens to you so easily," Sam says.

"I've been hunting with him for a while. He knows I'll fight him if he acts like an ass."

"I can't believe you're a hunter. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I thought you were some normal guy. I thought if I told you that I hunted monsters for a living, you would have thought I was crazy and dumped me. But I guess it doesn't matter, you dumped me anyway," I say bitterly.

"I thought you were normal too Sarah. Wherever I went, people would get hurt. I couldn't risk letting something happen to you," Sam explains.

"So what now?"

"I'm gonna help you and Dean find my dad and then I'm coming back. I have a decent life here."

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but we should probably get going," Dean says rolling down the car window.

"You can have the front. I'm sure you and Dean have a lot of catching up to do," I say to Sam before getting into the backseat of the impala.

 _ **2002**_

" _I'm gonna check up on the university before we leave the state," John announces getting out of the car._

" _You think I have time to grab some coffee from across the street?" I ask Dean. He nods._

" _You're gonna have to sleep in this car sometime," Dean calls out as I step outside._

" _Not in the near future Winchester."_

 _I walk up to the counter and order before I notice a guy looking at me._

" _Nice shirt," he compliments walking over. I look down. I'm wearing a Les Miserables shirt I got during my "musical phase" in high school. Before I started hunting._

" _Thanks," I smile._

" _Did you go see the show live?"_

" _I was actually in it back in high school."_

" _Really, who'd you play?"_

" _Eponine."_

" _That's cool. I wanted to do theatre, but my family moved around a lot. I was never around long enough to be in a show, but I saw them if I was around during show dates."_

" _My family loved musicals, so I saw a lot of them as a kid."_

" _I'm Sam."_

" _Sarah," I reply. The barista calls out Sam's order._

" _We should meet up again. Here, put your number in," Sam says handing me his phone. I shouldn't. But, he's cute. I take his phone and type in my number._

" _I won't be in town for too long, but I'd love to see you again before I leave. You free tomorrow?"_

" _Sure. Here at 12?"_

" _Yeah, see you then," I smile. I hear my order called out. I take my coffee and leave, walking back to the impala._

" _Please tell me we're going to be staying here longer," I say getting into the back. Dean's sitting in the passenger's seat. John's not here. He must have went to get food._

" _Leaving tomorrow, why?"_

" _I have a date. With a real guy."_

" _A date?"_

" _Well, it's more like we're just getting coffee, but one could day it's a date."_

" _Congrats, I hope you get laid."_


	4. chapter three

"It's the greatest hits of the mullet rock. Sarah, back me up here," Sam says looking through Dean's cassettes.

"I'm not getting involved. Besides, I don't mind some mullet rock," I laugh.

"House rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean says before blasting music throughout the car and pulling out of the gas station.

"I'm surprised you like this kind of music," Sam says to me.

"My music taste isn't all show tunes," I explain staring out the window. Then Dean speaks.

"The day we listen to your fucking musicals in this car, is the day I give up on life."

Dean stops the car when we pull up to a bridge with police surrounding it. He reaches into the glovebox and pulls out fake badges. He throws mine to me before getting out. We walk over to two officers who are examining a car.

"You fellas had another one likes this just last month didn't you?" Dean asks.

"Who are you?" Dean and I lift up our badges before Sam hesitantly does the same.

"That's right, about a mile up the road. There's been others before that," the officer explains.

"So this victim, you knew?" Sam asks. The officer nods.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" I ask.

"No. Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's your theory?"

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder, kidnapping ring?"

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys," Dean says. Sam steps on his foot before thanking the officers. As we walk away,, Dean slaps the top of Sams head.

"Why you gotta step on my foot?"

"Why you gotta talk to police like that?"

"Children," I mutter.

 _ **2001**_

" _Serena's memorial's gonna be this weekend. It might help you find closure if we go," my dad suggests._

" _Have you found the killer yet?" I ask staring out the car window._

" _Not yet. So far they're targeting female high schoolers."_

" _I know they found Emily's body last night."_

" _Your principal said you can take as much time as you need at home. We can get you a tutor, and your mother can get your work from the school."_

" _I don't understand why it had to be them." I can't help but start to cry. These last few weeks have been the worst of my life. It all started when Anna was found in her backyard stabbed nine times in the stomach. When we got the call, all my friends met up. We had each other to grieve with. Now all of them are dead. Everyone in school was talking about how Emily's parents found her dead in her room. During third period, I was called down to the office. The principal confirmed the rumor that Emily was dead. They called my dad to come get me after I started screaming._

" _You've gone through things that no person should go through. Your mother has suggested grief counseling," my dad continues as we pull into the driveway._

" _I don't want to talk to anyone," I answer before getting out of the car. I open the front door and walk into the living room. Two people I don't know are sitting on the couch._

" _Jack. Some FBI agents are here to see you," my mom says as my dad walks in behind me. She then walks over and wraps me into a hug whispering "I'm so sorry about Emily" in my ear._

' _Sarah, please go up to your room," my dad says before turning to the FBI. I walk up the stairs, and then sit on the top step, so I can hear the conversation. The FBI must be here about the murders. They're both guys, one looks much older than the other._

" _It's nice to see you Jack," the older one says._

" _You too John."_

" _So, why'd you call us here?" The younger one asks._

" _It's my daughter. Over the past two weeks, all five of her friends have been murdered. I went to check out the crime scenes, and they all reeked of sulfur." I listen closer. What the hell does sulfur have to do with all my friends dying?_

" _Have the only victims been friends with your daughter?" My dad nods._

" _Well shit. That demon might be after her next." Curiosity gets the better of me and I walk downstairs._

" _Did you just say demon?" I ask. The older agent, John, looks at my dad._

" _Have you not told her?"_

" _I wanted her to stay out of this kind of stuff," my dad sighs._

" _What kind of stuff?" I walk closer to my dad, confusing in my voice._

" _I know you won't believe me, but ghosts, demons, monsters, they're all real. I used to hunt them back in my twenties with your mother. Then she got pregnant with you, so we decided to give up on the life and I became a police officer, if anything strange went on, I would give some hunters a call."_

" _You're just pranking me."_

" _I'm not Sarah. The only reason these guys are here is because you might be in trouble."_

" _So you two aren't FBI?"_

" _No. I'm John Winchester, and this is my son Dean." The older one says. His son winks at me. I sit down on the couch, feeling slightly lightheaded._

" _So if demons are real, how do we kill them?" I ask._

" _You can't really kill a demon. So you exorcise it," Dean explains._

" _But Sarah you aren't getting involved in this," my dad cuts in._

" _This thing killed my friends. I can't just sit around and do nothing!"_

" _You could get killed."_

" _I don't care!"_

" _I do, I'm not letting you get hurt!"_

" _This thing killed the people I love. I have to get revenge. You can't stop me, I'm almost eighteen. I get to control what I want to do with my life. If you don't want to help me get this demon, I'll do it myself."_

" _Fine. John, Dean. Teach her what she needs to know." My dad says before leaving the room. Probably to go talk to my mom, who's playing with my younger sister upstairs._

 _John and Dean begin to tell me about demons, and how to send them back to hell. They tell me about ghosts and how to get rid of them. They're in the middle of talking about types of monsters when I hear a loud scream from upstairs. I immediately run to where I heard the scream. John and Dean race behind me, guns in their hands. I look into my sister's room at the end of the hall. Then I see it. My dad lying on the floor, a large wound in his chest. My mom lying next to him, covered in blood. And my little sister is standing over them, a large knife in her hand._

" _Becca, what did you do!" I scream running over to my parents bodies._

" _That's not Becca!" Dean yells. I look up at her. Her eyes are all black. I freeze in horror. Then she lifts up the knife and stabs herself in the chest, blood begins to fall from her body onto the floor._

" _No!" Black smoke flies out of her mouth, and she falls limp on the floor. Dean runs over to me. He pulls me into him as I sob. John walks over to my parents and puts two fingers and each of their necks._

" _They're both dead." I force my sobbing to stop._

" _You two hunt these things all the time right?" Dean nods._

" _Let me come with you. I need to get the fuck that did this."_

" _Hunting isn't something you want to do," Dean says to me._

" _Please, let me do this," I beg. John gives me a sympathetic look._

" _Pack your things kid. We'll leave in an hour."_


	5. chapter four

35-111. The coordinates that John left for Dean. I stare at the map, trying to figure out where the points are located. Sam's sitting in the back seat, trying to call his girlfriend.

"I found where John went. Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," I announce.

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asks.

"About 600 miles. We should make it by morning. You coming Sam?"

"The interview's in like ten hours. I gotta be there." I look over at Dean. I can tell he's upset.

"Let's get you home then."

We reach Sam's apartment in a couple hours. Sam gets out of the car before looking back at Dean and me.

"Maybe I can meet up with you guys later?"

"Yeah alright," Dean replies.

"It was nice seeing you again Sarah."

"You too," I smile. Dean starts to drive away. I can't help but look back at Sam. He walks into the large apartment building. I look at the windows, trying to guess which one belongs to him.

"Woah, look at the window to the left," I say.

"Sarah. There's ton of windows, just telling me to look to the left isn't going to- Holy shit!" There's fire coming out of one of the windows, it's slowly spreading to the areas around it.

"I think Sammy lives near where the fire's spreading." We both immediately get out of the car and run inside the apartment building.

"His place is this way." Dean grabs my hand and basically drags me across the hall. He kicks down the door that must belong to Sam.

"If this isn't as serious as we think. You're gonna have some explaining to do," I mutter stepping into the apartment. The air is thick with smoke. I can see fire from down the hall.

"Wait here," Dean says before running to where the fire is. Seconds later, he comes out with Sam.

"We need to get out now!" Dean yells. I run down the hall, alerting people that there's a fire. We quickly run out of the building. Sam's crying, saying the name Jessica over and over again as sirens echo throughout the streets.

 _ **A/N-**_ _Sorry for the shorter chapter. Life's been kind of crazy for me. I'm really gonna try and update more._


	6. chapter five

"What'd you and Sammy do last night while I was out?" Dean asks once he notices Sam's asleep in the backseat.

"Watched a movie, drank some beer, nothing special."

"I can tell you have feelings for him."

"Shut up. I don't. We had a thing years ago, I'm over it. Besides, his girlfriend just died. Even if I did like him, I wouldn't do anything about it."

"I'm just saying, I see the way you look at him."

"What'd you do last night?" I ask changing the subject.

"Hooked up with this girl Maggie. She was the most fun I've had in years."

"If I had a dollar for every time you've slept with some-"I'm interrupted by Sam letting out a gasp of air, jumping awake.

"You okay?" Dean asks.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You wanna drive for a while?"

 _ **2002**_

 _I grip Sam's hand tighter as we approach the large house. We're only on the lawn, and I can already hear the music from inside._

" _You don't need to be nervous, they're gonna love you," Sam assures, kissing my cheek. We walk through the front door, and are greeted by a guy in designer clothes._

" _Hey Sam, who's this?"_

" _This is Sarah," Sam tells him._

" _Hi, I'm Tyler, nice to meet you."_

" _It's nice to meet you too," I smile._

" _Drinks are in the kitchen, and bedrooms are upstairs," Tyler tells us with a wink._

" _Let's go get something to drink," Sam says, sounding uncomfortable._

" _The doors lock, just so you know," Tyler says as we walk away._

" _Sorry about him. He has no problem embarrassing me," Sam apologizes._

" _It's fine," I say awkwardly. We walk into the kitchen, there's a large table covered with beer bottles and two liters of pop._

" _What do you want to drink?" Sam asks._

" _I'll have a beer," I reply. He gets two bottles from the table and opens them before handing me one._

" _You friend seemed nice," I say taking a sip of my drink._

" _You still need to meet the rest of them. I think they're out by the pool," he takes my hand and walks to the backyard. There's a group of people sitting with their feet dipping in the water._

" _Hey guys," Sam says to them._

" _Is this the girl you've been telling us about?" A girl with blonde hair asks. Sam nods._

" _Hi, I'm Sarah."_

" _I'm Jessica."_

" _So how'd you two meet?"_

" _At the coffee shop down the street," Sam replies._

" _I wish I could meet a hot girl in a coffee shop," a guy sitting by Jessica complains._

" _You don't even drink coffee Brady," Sam laughs. I walk away from the crowd of people, feeling awkward. I notice a swing on the side of the house. I start to rock on it, looking up at the sky. I'm never gonna fit in here, with Sam's friends. They're all so normal. Sam deserves better than me. We haven't even kissed yet. It's better to end this now, before my feelings for him grow more. He should be with a regular person._

 _I'm so lost in my thoughts, I barely notice an arm wrap around me._

" _Hey, why'd you leave the group?" Sam asks._

" _Just wanting to look around."_

" _The stars are beautiful tonight," he sighs._

" _The stars are beautiful every night," I reply._

" _Touché." It's now or never, I have to do this. For Sam's sake._

" _Sam," I start, but before I can continue, he starts to lean in closer to me._

 _This is wrong, I can never give him a normal relationship. I'm gonna have to go back to hunting eventually. I can't run away from the past, from the monsters I've killed._

 _But I still lean in until our lips connect._

 _ **A/N-**_ _Finally wrote a new chapter! I hope it's good. I'm going on Christmas break in a week so I'll be able to post more then. Please leave a review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
